a mortal has an energetic sword
by beariemcdonald
Summary: percy and annabeth are showing their feelings for eachother. then their camp is invaded by luke's monsterous army and they are unexpectedly saved by a young mortal architecture that happens to be annabeth's idol.


a mortal saves my life

I got up from my bed and looked at the my necklace and the beads on it. Then I looked at the Minotaur horn hanging up on the wall. Tyson was snoring. I got dressed and walked out the door. Last night annabeth told me to come the beach this morning. She wanted to talk to me about something.i remember the conversation very clearly in my head.

"_Percy, will you meet me at the beach tomorrow, I want to talk to you about something." I frowned. "What do you want to talk to me about " she gave one of those looks where she said just do it or else. "Just meet me at the beach Percy" then I nodded and I walked her to her cabin then I went to mine. Then I went to bed. it was hard for me to sleep. i imagined annabeth in my mind. i imagined her......'yawn'.....naked. _

I was walking towards the beach and I saw annabeth. And she was hotter than ever. She wore down buttoned shirt, ragity jeans with holes in it, a cute smile, and annabeth's hair was so shinney. She looked amazing. Then I sat down next to her. She smiled at me. "So what do you want to talk to me about" I asked her. She had a love convincing twinkle in her eyes. I just felt like I wanted to kiss her. then my body moved toward her. i did it. we were kissing each other passionately. it went on for like two minuets. Then we pulled away. I looked in to her tense grey eyes. She was the love of my life. then i kissed her again. "i wanted to tell you how much i well liked you percy." she gave a sympithetic smile. i wanted to tell her how much i liked her too. but i was to embarrased. I started to walk away then I turned back. I stared at annabeth for a moment, and then I turned around again. i was walking back to my cabin. Annabeth ran to hers. Then I entered mine and lay back down. i thought of what just happened. i had kissed annabeth. i shifted uncomfortably. i closed my eyes and I fell asleep. i was in a dark place. i heard a voice. i was annabeths. i started walking. then annabeth screamed. i started running. when i was. i realized i was in a cave. a cave i so remember. polythemeous's cave that he lived in. when i turned a right towards the voices i stopped. there was a light. i ran towards it. but the closer i got to it the further it went away from me. "stop it! stop it!" she kept screaming. but i couldn't do any thing. imagine that you friend was in danger and you couldn't move or do anything. yeah it sucks. annabeth kept screaming. i stood their. listening to every word she said. i didn't realized that she was actually getting hurt and humiliated in the bad way. "wait annabitch were almost done." then a rock hit me. i woke up at camp. i smelled smoke. there were screams evervy where. cries of victory and cries of pain and death. i got up from the ground. my jaw dropped. their were monsters every were. campers fighting for their lives. fire balls were flying everywere. the hephestus cabin was the one launching the fire balls. the apollo cabin was launching arrows one per second. it was a war. then our whole camp was retreating."EVACUATE THE CAMP. EVERY__" *BOOM*.

i opened my eyes. My cabin shook like an earth quake. "What is going on" then I checked the upper bunk. Tyson was gone. I ran out the door. "ANNABETH!" I shouted. I was looking around franticly for her. I couldn't see any campers. All I saw was monsters. Then I figured what was going on. Luke was invading the camp and i think that my dream was a future event because this was exactly like my dream. i turned around. A black figure was behind me. Then it pinched me on the neck, I fell to the ground unconscious. I woke up on a cruise ship. I the sun was rising still. I got up. Wondering were I was. Was I on the princess andronima. I sniffed the air. I smelled like the salty ocean tides. i got up and heard a voice behind me. "Do you like the smell of the sea son of Poseidon. " I turned around It was not Luke. (Even though he sounded a lot like him.) he had spiky flamed hair, skater jeans, skater shoes, a cool Abercrombie shirt. And a sarcastic smile. his hair looked lt had zeus's lightning bolts shock it. it was a mess.

"Who are you" I asked "is there a girl named annabeth on this ship." what's your name" "I am the captain of this ship percy. Annabeth is in the bottom lounge of the ship, and my name is Bearie McDonald, I come from New York City. I live in a big huge tree house. That is taller than any building in the world. I'm also rich. I have a lot of money." "I don't care" I said ' just take me to annabeth, I want to see her." "Alrighty than, down to the lounge it is." i just stood there staring at him. he looked at me weirdly. "what are you gay. stop staring at me like that." Bearie said. i just rolled my eyes and sighed. "let's go down to the lounge." i said. He led me down his amazing hall full of really cool stuff. It had a theme park in it full of the most crazy, scary most terrifying rides living to man. It also had a sea world full of Poseidon's most resent creations. I was the coolest place I've ever been in. he opened these crystal like doors that led to the "lounge" as Bearie called it. Then I saw annabeth. Holy crap she's in a bikini. Annabeth was in a bikini. She looked so hot. "Annabeth" she looked up "hi Percy" she said "can I talk to you for a second" I asked. she got up and we sat at the edge of the hot tub. I could see her intense grey eyes shinning in the sun. "what happened at camp last night." i asked. "luke um attacked the camp. and bearies crew scared them off. then um i pinched you neck, made you unconscious. and bearie picked you up, and took us to his boat we were the only ones from camp that went on this boat. the rest retreated." "oh okey. i also had a dream last night." i told her about the cave dream and how she was screamed for help. and about how luke was invading camp. annabeth looked at me very weirdly, surprisingly, and astonishedly. then She got up and sat back down in her chair. I stared at her for a second then i walked over to bearie. "so, are you a demigod" I asked him. No he said I am a mortal percy. I know about every thing about the greek gods and every thing. I am the son of the time ticking and space rifting god, his name is kohann." i looked at him weirdly. "how do you have a god as a parent if your mortal." i asked. he just smiled at me. "you can find out if you can catch me." with that he ran. he picked up a skate board and waited at the door. i ran to him. "pick up the skate board." he said. so i did. " i want you to catch me then i will tell you my story." just then he stormed threw the doors. i grabbed the skate board and followed. i stopped. he wasn't riding on the ground. he was hovering over it. i got on my board. he rode threw the hall. i followed. he curved to the right. so did i. "hm pretty good no one has beaten me in a race before." what a race. i thought i was sopossed to catch this guy. not race him.

i sped up. we were racing threw halls, stairwells, family rooms. then we finnally got to the deck of the ship. we sped for a few minuets. i took out riptide. my ballpoint pen that uncaps in to a 3 foot long sword. he took out a sword that flickered weird energies. he smiled. i tried to slash at him but he blocked it. the heat from the sword burned my hand off. i dropped my sword on the ground. i picked it up. "you need to practice you sword fighting." 'well you better shut your mouth." "i wouldn't be the one to talk" bearie said. he sped off. i chased after him. we sped down the deck. then i saw something so terifying. a monster that looked like a 100 tenticule octopus grabbed bearie and plunged into the sea.


End file.
